


No One Else

by semperama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Pinto [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Confessions, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperama/pseuds/semperama
Summary: Zach is jealous of Chris's friendship with Ben Foster.





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to a prompt about Zach reacting poorly to what Chris said about Ben in [this interview](https://ohmy.disney.com/insider/2016/01/19/chris-pine-on-the-physicality-of-his-finest-hours-performance/).

_what about me? :(_

Chris stares at the text message for a full five minutes before he sighs deeply and hits the call button. Zach picks up on the first ring.

“Hello, traitor,” he says coolly. It’s hard to tell whether he’s legitimately angry or not, so Chris decides to err on the side of caution.

“C’mon, Zach, you know how those interviews go. If you don’t find something nice to say about the people you work with, people start to—”

Zach cuts him off with a forced, obviously fake laugh. “Okay, cool it, Pine. I was only kidding. I’m not nursing a broken heart over here.” He hesitates for a moment, static crackling over the line. “I just thought it was interesting, that out of everyone you’ve worked with, he’s the one you felt the most connection to. He doesn’t strike me as…”

“As what?” Chris presses.

“As your type, I guess.”

“You don’t know him, Zach,” Chris points out. But wait, that’s not what he meant to say at all. And his ‘type’? What does that even mean? This isn’t right. Zach has it all wrong.

“Okay, maybe I don't,” Zach says, "but the point is, it’s fine. I was just messing with you.” His voice sounds strained though, so Chris doesn't believe him.

“That’s not what I said,” he blurts.

“Huh?”

“I didn’t say that I felt the strongest connection to Ben," Chris says. "I said he was the most like-minded person I’d worked with.”

Zach lets out an irritated little breath. “What’s your point?”

“My point is…” Chris closes his eyes. He remembers all the times he and Zach stayed up late, arguing about their diverging opinions on fame, on social media, on whether or not Kirk and Spock were in love in The Original Series. He thinks about how Zach challenges him, and how sometimes he gets on his last nerve, and how he legitimately cannot understand how one man can own so many hair products. He considers all the times he wanted to strangle him, all the times they got pissed at each other after a late night of filming. Maybe they aren't on the same wavelength all the time—usually not even close. They don’t have the same outlook on life, the same goals, or the same temperament. But when it comes to a connection? He’s connected with Zach more than anyone. There is no one else he would rather pass the time with, and no one that has spent as much time in his thoughts.

“My point is,” Chris starts again, “I said what I meant. Ben is the most like-minded person I’ve worked with. But that doesn’t mean he’s my favorite person I’ve worked with, or that we’re going to be best friends now, or that he’s going to be the one I text after I have a particularly delicious taco or when I can’t decide if a pair of jeans makes my ass look good.”

Zach chuckles, but it sounds a little wary. “Oh yes, whatever would I do without those enthralling peeks into the daily life of Christopher Pine?”

“But…but that’s the thing. If I never talked to Ben again, I’d survive, but if for some reason you and I ever stopped…” He trails off, trying to collect himself so he doesn’t embarrass himself too much. After a moment, he decides embarrassment is inevitable and plows onward anyway. “You’re important to me, Zach. In ways that no one else will ever be.”

There is a long pause, in which Chris has plenty of time to blush to the roots of his hair and thank God that Zach can’t see him. But then the pause goes on just a shade too long, and he starts to worry that he has said the wrong thing. Again.

“No one else?” Zach asks at last, his voice hopeful. “Ever?”

Chris blows out a relieved breath and grins, wondering if Zach’s heart is pounding as hard as his is. “No one else, ever.”


End file.
